


That's My Throne

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Adopted Children, Developing Relationship, Ones, Quest of Erebor, Secret Identity, Soulmates, hidden past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Through his argument with Thorin Thranduil turns to find his Throne occupied. The creature in question has quite a past to uncover, with a great deal to learn for themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

Mairon the Admirable. Since the beginning of things he was focused on order and perfection, though as always in the end for love he gained far from it. Bluebell, the Hobbit Mother, a creation of Yavanna’s granted the strength of a Maiar in Eru’s affection for the pure being set to bring to life a race of creatures focused solely on defending all good, green and homely. For all her traits and carefree motions through Yavanna’s gardens she easily spotted the one she believed to be her One in Aule’s workshop already sending her an adoring glance hoping she would finally look up.

In Vanlinor time mattered little but far sooner than anticipated a Daughter was born. Mirroring her mother in all but the pitch black hair bearing her mother’s unrelenting curls. But as everyone knows Mairon soon met Melkor and darkness and mischief began at what could be achieved and ruled in the world outside Valinor. Seemingly ageless the innocent toddler was granted reprieve in the eyes of Manwe. Ties with Bluebell and their child were severed when confronted with a choice, should he continue his path to spare his child he would agree never to see or claim her again leaving her as child to Mairon the Admirable, a title he was no longer allowed to claim. Soon he left those heavenly shores forcing himself to never look back as Bluebell’s love for her first child brought about more in her absence. See, there was another catch, neither parent could raise her.

From the Elves in Valinor Yavanna herself carried the child to her new Father. Out of the many possible she chose young Celeborn with another daughter of his own nearly fully grown. Time rolled on and yet you never aged, at least not until Celeborn had settled from Lindon into Lothlorien. All eyes turned to the brightly growing child in their midst at the first sign of growth. Through to the end of the first age you lived there, uncertain of where you fit in exactly sending you to the Hobbiton nearby their borders. You had learned all you could about Elven culture and hoped to learn more about your assumed Hobbit side.

Sure you had small feet and were just barely over five feet tall but still in appetite and stubbornness alone you clearly fit the description while your love for crafting seemingly from nowhere and ability to greatly control all plant life around you added to your Elven appeal drawing a great number of requested visits for you to from your Smial Celeborn frequently visited even with the struggle of his tall stature.

.

From the minute you entered BagEnd there was something about you that drew Thorin to you right away as a kindred soul. And the nearer you drew to Rivendell he saw his suspicion about who you were was true. Camp was set and a hiss was heard in your move through the trees around you making your head turn as you palmed a golden ring you found filling the canteens at Gloin’s side. In your turn back to the camp you were tackled by a nearly naked screeching shriveled creature. Over your body a wash of blood passed through the water from the now dead body Gloin kicked onto the shore after scooping you up out of the water. Coughing up water you were circled by the Dwarves all checking on you before assigning a search group to scout the area. Leading to the discovery of a trio of trolls that were easily ambushed with their hoard tucked away in a Hobbit formed trunk able to carry twenty times normal capacity of a trunk its size easily holding it all.

Curiously you eyed the ring in your palm and eased it on your finger only to watch it vanish from sight as Dwalin met your side. Still it sat unseen but was felt pulsing lightly as your mind snapped out of your reoccurring dream of a man you knew as your father wreathed in light with a mother far smaller and far brighter in a world long since visited by you. With a grin you joined the men on returning to camp to rest for the night before heading to Rivendell in the morning.

…

Slipping out of the Elven kingdom at the first sight of the woman refusing to claim you as her child since first laying eyes on you now darkening as her eyes turned to you. A ring was torn from her finger by its own will after her darkening gaze deepened in her approach to you at her arrival. Without a word however you muttered a single word in ancient Valinorian, _“Diminish,”_ and her eyes snapped open shifting to a lifeless gaze on her body’s walk to the gates of Rivendell on her path to the Grey Havens. Before any Elf Lord could find and console you the Company had followed your lead packing and hurrying out of their borders leaving only word of a dispute of some sort between you sending the White Lady to sail as you all but vanished into the wilds again.

South along the Misty Mountains you traveled to the pass of Khazhad Dum. The clear path you had hoped to find was filled with orcs and goblins battling the beast in the lake they had stirred. A single utterance from you as the Balrog came to face it sent out a pulse from you cascading off the angled doors left open to sweep through the massive keep fading all the dark creatures as nothing but piles of armor and weapons left behind when their bodies were destroyed. Disbelieving chuckles came from the company as they scurried inside collecting all keys along the way, the doors along the way were sealed with not just the traditional locks but with Elvish runes you marked around the edges keeping all dark creatures from reentering again.

That pulse had done more than you could see, around you dust fell and as ancient runes lit up awakening the mountain keep to seal and light itself again. Places to rest were secured along the way until you reached the edges of Lothlorien. Still unable to sleep for lack of exertion you sat awake peering out over an overlook at the vast hall of pillars lost in thought until Thorin settled heavily at your side. An easy smile formed on his lips as he asked, “Can’t sleep?”

You shook your head, “No. I keep having this dream.”

Gently his hand folded around yours making your eyes drop to your lap seeking the source of warmth now coating them. In a turn of your head you locked your eyes with his seeing his deepening smile in his shifting a bit closer to your side. Lowly he spoke before you could say anything. “I wished to share something with you.” You nodded, “My people, we have a tale of our Father Mahal. In the beginning before the world began to darken one of his pupils among the Maiar fell in love with the Mother of Hobbits. They had a child, however as Mairon-,”

“You know this tale?”

He nodded seeing the tears and doubts filling your eyes, in a comforting rumble he continued, “We have guessed you are this child. And should it be true you are not your father just as I am not my grandfather. You have earned your place among us and no doubt you have earned our respect and trust. There has been no sign of any dark corners in your being, after all our Father ensured your protection by severing your ties with Mairon before you could be corrupted as well.” His hand rose to wipe your cheek, “We have all agreed to keep this fact between us, you will be marked as Maiar and treated as an adopted daughter of Lord Celeborn among my people. You have my word.”

With a hint of a smile you leaned over resting your head on his shoulder earning a chuckle from him, softly as you looked over the great hall again, “I get flashes of him, your Mahal,” his head turned to peer at you in shock, “I remember his hopes he had for your people and what you would achieve.” He wet his lips anxiously uncertain of what you were trying to say, “I used to wonder what you could do and now that I see it I don’t think he would be disappointed. Such a grand place, even in the dark.”

A grin grew on his face at your compliment for his kin, “Just wait until we scrub it up.”

.

Around the borders of those lands you led the men catching sight of a few passing guards in crossing the river towards Northern Greenwood. On your path the guards raced off to alert Lord Celeborn of your passing and path ahead. All as your eyes lingered on the Southern kingdom and the shadow rising there shooting off into the distance at your arrival sending deathly cries of the dark creatures dwelling there in their final moments of life as the source of their power and protection fled sending off a powerful pulse to destroy all left behind.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Thranduil, “You dare speak to me of dragon fire.” The Dwarves all chuckle behind him along with Legolas who is turned around watching you as you climb the stairs to his throne. Thorin bites his lips and stares to the right of Thranduil’s ear trying not to laugh, causing the King to stand and turn seeing you just as you settle yourself onto his throne. “What are you doing?"

You, "No, its fine, keep arguing, I’ll just wait here until you’re done?"

Thranduil glares at his son and raises his hand pointing at you in question as to why his son did nothing and Legolas just shrugs. He lets out a silent growl and starts to walk over to you. "Get out of my throne!"

You, "But I’m so tired, and it kind of seems a waste to have such a great chair here and nobody using it.” As you swing your legs that can’t reach the ground once you are flat against the back of the throne. He climbs to the top of the stairs and points back to the group.

Thranduil, “Out, Now!”

You roll your eyes and throw your head back, “Ugh….fine…somebody touches your toy after you’re done with it suddenly you just have to have it.” Jumping down and walking back down and sitting on the bottom step turning back to him, “Satisfied?"

He plops himself back down in his chair and throws one leg over the other as he continues his lecture he stops halfway through watching you as you dig through your bag and pulled out an orange. Digging your nails around the entire length of it and pulled it apart and threw half to Thorin who took a piece and passed the rest around to the dwarves who wanted a slice, while you pull off a slice and are about to eat your piece as Thranduil interjects again.

Thranduil, "Why are you eating?” He received his answer as your stomach let out a large growl, Bilbos stomach echoing it from behind the Dwarves as you shove the piece into your mouth, and Thranduil gets a good look at the still bleeding scratches on your fingers, knuckles and down your upper arms along with a bruise forming across one of your cheeks.

Glancing at the knotted web covered mess of a braid running down your back each foreign object all the more obvious due to your raven black thick curly hair, a giant chunk of web knotted through the bangs tucked behind your left ear. Then down your torn dark green shirt under a worn spider blood covered black vest and your dark grey pants with giant tears down the lower legs and around your thighs revealing another black pair of pants underneath. The most striking thing being your bright purple eyes which were dripping with exhaustion sending a spark and a pulse through his body.

He sat and watched as you pulled out the last of your beef jerky, a thick handful that Bofur rushed to you to collect then returned and dispersed it through the Company as you drew out another orange which the Company refused, so you could eat the rest of it.

Thranduil drew in a deep breath then told one of his guards to prepare a dinner as he scanned each and every member of the Company and their wardrobe. He stands and walks back down the stairs offering you his hand, which you take and stand back up as sparks flow through your arms. As you quickly let go, he compares your height, your head reached his pectoral muscles, the height of a Dwarf but your ears were pointed. You were altogether puzzling to him.

Thranduil, “I’ll show you to your rooms to clean up.”

.

You all did, putting on fresh clothing and rebraid your hair and followed the guard waiting to take you to the dining room for dinner. He spent the next two hours sitting at the table watching you and Bilbo eat more food than three of his largest Elks could eat, the Dwarves had eaten four bowls each and excused themselves and gone to bed, the King chose to remain until you two had finished eating.

Thranduil almost scared to ask, “Would you like another helping?"

You shake your head, "No thank you."

Bilbo, "It was very delicious! Thank you!"

Thranduil nodded his head and looked back to you as you sat and looked at your empty bowl with sadness flashing across your face, "Are you alright?"

You turn and look at him and fake a smile as a tear threatened to fall from the corner of your eye, "I’m fine."

Thranduil, "Hmm. Shall I show you to your rooms then?"

You and Bilbo nod again, you quietly stand, push your chair back, walk around it and gently push it back in its place, Bilbo copying your actions and walking to your side and giving a small smile as the King stood and led you to your rooms. Bilbo went in quickly thanking the King as you slowly walked to your door as the King stopped you.

Thranduil, "Would you like some tea? I have a feeling you won’t be sleeping anytime soon."

You stop and nod your head and quietly follow him to a small sitting room on the Royal Wing. The King removed his wrap draping it over a chair and going to the small array he’s kitchen. He pulled out a small kettle and filling it with water and hanging it over the already lit fire then going back into the kitchen and setting up two cups on a small tray and setting the bags in the beautifully crafted cups with flowers painted around the outsides. Setting small plates with cookies and fruit and crackers on the tray along with sugar and milk with two delicate small spoons and a set of pale green silk napkins he quietly folded into swans and placed on the corners.

That detail caused a small smile across your face as you watched him scurry around the kitchen piling anything he could think of. A momentary pause was claimed before he lifted the tray and going back and adding a small jar of jam along with a small knife to spread it with before finally returning to the room. Stopping fully in place when he saw you weren’t seated yet before he set the tray down on the round beautifully carved mahogany table between the two plump armchairs in front of the fireplace.

Thranduil, "You’ve been standing this entire time?” Silently berating himself on taking so long.

You, “I didn’t know which one was yours. After your throne earlier…"

Thranduil, "They’re both the same, I don’t have a smaller one I’m afraid, pick one.” The kettle let out a quiet whistle as he gives you a small smile and a nod before he turns and collects the kettle. You chose the one on your right and sat in the middle of the cushion so your toes could still touch the ground, not wanting to take your boots off or get too comfortable in the chair so you didn’t fall asleep in front of the King.

He turns and quickly fills both of the cups and takes the kettle into the kitchen and places it on top of the stove and returns and gently startled himself into the empty chair.

You smell the tea, chamomile, you think to yourself, smells sweeter than the shire leaves you’re used to.

Thranduil, “Milk, and sugar?” Pointing to each small container and raising his eyebrows in question.

You, “No thank you.” Lifting the cup and silently taking taking a few small sips, trying to figure out what he was after as he added two sugars to his cup then stirring it with the small spoon and lifting his, blowing on it then taking two large gulps, revealing just how nervous he was at the moment.

He glances down at the tray catching your eyes looking at the swans he had folded the napkins into. “It’s an old habit, my mother taught me, I’m better with paper though, I made an entire heard of Giant Elks once, completely covered the floor of my room once, my father laughed for nearly ten minutes when he saw it.” Letting out a few laughs and a large smile before clearing his throat and took another large gulp and glanced at the wall behind you to your left.

Looking down he saw his cup was empty and took it into the kitchen and refilled the small cup and carefully carried it back and sat back down and added sugar to his new cup, stirred it and silently tapped his finger tips to the cup staring down at it pouring through his mind searching for another topic.

You, “I made a frog once.” He quickly looks up at you giving you a small curious smile. “Well most of a frog, I was finishing the last leg and it fell off, so I ended up with an unsteady 3 legged frog, I tried a crane once, but at the part where you blow into the hole in the bottom it refuses to puff up for me."

Thranduil, "You probably folded the sides too tightly.” Nodding at the end of his answer then smiling again and taking a small sip from his cup as you did the same. “Do you have a family?” He blurted out rather suddenly.

You, “I was told I was found on the corner of a Hobbiton near Lothlorien next to the river.” His face dropped at this. “The full story was, ‘A nice Hobbit woman took me in until Gandalf arrived, he saw my ears and took me to Lothlorien, none of the Elves claimed me, so Lord Celeborn decided to take raise me’, that is what I was told. I stayed until I was grown and I moved to the Hobbiton, they accepted me back well, helped me get started as I built my house."

Thranduil, "I can’t believe I haven’t met you before though, I used to visit Lord Celeborn quite often."

You smile looking down at your cup, "I left Lothlorien a good 500 years before your father brought you and your people to Greenwood.” Before you take another sip, his eyes widening at your comment as his mouth drops. “The way everyone figures it I must be half hobbit half elf maybe, explains the size, and appetite.” Looking back up to him as he closed his mouth before smiling at you quickly.

Thranduil, “That it would.” Nodding again and taking another small sip before he noticed your empty cup, setting his down on the tray and holding his hand out for yours which you gently place into his palm. Your index finger barely brushing his palm sending a large spark through his palm and up his arm, dropping your cup in shock, you quickly pulling back your hands and folding them in your lap as he caught the cup in his other hand and smiling and letting out a chuckle. “Got it, I’ll refill this.” Going to fill it quickly and taking a moment to breath and collect himself in the kitchen.

All through childhood Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits are taught about their Ones. Markings and songs bind all creatures together, but you don’t truly know until you touch them, sparks and pulses course through your skin, from then on you can feel and hear their heat beat no matter how far you are. You had tried your best not to touch people, you didn’t want to know, everyone you had cared for before had left and betrayed you, deeply breaking your heart, all but Celeborn and Bilbo crushing your hopes for kindness in people.

You had ignored the pulses and the feeling drawing yourself to the King since you first saw his icy blue eyes, and yet you could not resist pushing his buttons with the throne, resigning yourself after to avoid his gaze and try to just remain silent and avoid him until he set your group free.

The King had returned with a smile and set the cup down on the tray seeing that you had grabbed a small cookie and had taken a small bite from it since he had left the room, before settling himself back into his chair and glancing up at you nervously.

Thranduil, “About how long will you need to rest before you head to Erebor?” You look back up at him, doing the math in your head, nineteen days until you needed to be in front of the door, but you already knew where the keyhole was so time wasn’t really an issue. “At least a few days, Bombur fell in the forest, his leg was cut, I healed it but it’s still sore, and Bifur nearly broke his arm with the spiders, and Thorin won’t admit it but I think I broke his rib.” Taking another sip. Thranduil, “You broke his rib?"

You, "Oh, a spider tried to stab him in the back, I shoved him and he fell into a knotted root, took him almost ten minutes to get him up."

Thranduil nods again, "Oh. I thought you meant you had fought….How did you come to join their Company?"

You, "Gandalf suggested me, and Bilbo wouldn’t leave without me, wasn’t sure he’d make it back without me. They weren’t overly friendly to him when we set off."

Thranduil, "So you’re good friends with them?"

You, "They’re the closest I’ve had to brothers, it’s been a long time since I’ve found someone I could trust."

Thranduil responded barely over a whisper, "You can trust me.” Taking a sip looking at his cup almost sadly.

You, “I was there, when Erebor fell.” His eyes closed clenching his lips preparing himself for you to tell him off. “There really wasn’t much you could do. Your people did secure the borders until the dragon took them to the Blue Mountains. Though Thorin doesn’t say that counts, losing the mountain is his main grievance.” His eyes opened and looked at you with a small smile and nodded as he let out the breath he was holding. “Dragons aren’t a small matter, but Dwarves will run headfirst at anything no matter how big, but they’ve never faced the fire drakes from the north before.” Rubbing your left ribs, remembering the burns you had received the last time you faced them.

Thranduil noticed this, “You’re injured?"

You look up and shake your head, "Just an old memory, it’s long since healed.”

Thranduil, “What can I do…” looking up at you with pleading eyes, “To get you to come back…after Erebor and Smaug? I would like to know you better.” You finished the last of your cookie as you felt his heart beat still pulsing through your fingers, faster than it had been since his last trip from the kitchen.

You, “It may be a bit after Smaug, perhaps a month at the most, but I’ll come back, and visit."

Thranduil, "Another Company to check on?” Halfway sarcastically giving a small nervous chuckle.

You, “Just some business past Rohan, shouldn’t take long. Old plans I’ve been putting off for too long."

Thranduil, "Aah.” Nodding again. “Need any Company?” Giving another nervous smile.

You, “I’m not sure you would wish to if I told you, you’d probably agree out of principle, but for what it entails, you’d want to refuse and you’d be right to do so."

A confused look goes over his face, "Okay.” Looking back down at his now empty cup again, setting it down on the tray and taking a few breaths looking down at his knees.

You scoot yourself to the end of your chair and place your hand on his knee. His eyes closing as he feels the sparks now pulsing through the rest of his body as he placed his hand on yours and smiles letting out a quiet chuckle, wrapping his hand tighter around your hand as he opened his eyes and looked into your eyes and smiled. “I don’t want to upset you, if you really want to know, I will tell you after Erebor."

His smile grows bigger, "After Erebor then, No matter what, I will want to go with you. Even if it drags me back to the black gates themselves.” He smiles bigger until he sees your smile drop a bit. “You’re going to Mordor.” Seeing the answer in your eyes, “Does Celeborn know?"

You, "No, nor does Elrond, my plan wasn’t finalized until after we left Rivendell.”

Thranduil kneeled in front of you, reached out, stroking your cheeks looking deep into your eyes, “That’s why your eyes say you are so tired, you found it.” Grabbing both of your hands and holding them tightly, “I’m going with you, I’ll write to Elrond and Celeborn tonight, after Erebor…Does the Company know?” You nod and he nods in thought, “After Erebor, if Thorin is in his right mind we will discuss marching plans. The dwarves would never let it go if they weren’t given the chance to be there, their armies would deal a far greater blow to Mordor than any army of men, though they will want to join as well."

He was about to continue when you pressed your lips to his, he quickly leaned in and returned the kiss, sparks shooting through your entire body, you pull apart seeing stars and how brightly he is glowing in front of you as he stares in awe at your hidden glowing form. You push his hair behind his back and wrap your arms around his neck as you leaned in for another kiss which he eagerly met you halfway. Wrapping his arms around your back pulling you closer. He wrapped your legs around his back as he sat down on his knees still kissing you, forcing the kiss deeper and deeper until the two of you were out of breath and had to break for air. In a dazed gaze over you he smiled and ran his nose down yours and kissed the tip of it as he squeezed you tighter making you smile bigger and lean your head on his shoulder hugging him tighter in return.

You, "I never thought I’d find you."

Thranduil chuckles, "There’s no hiding from your One, I knew I’d find you."

You, "I didn’t think you’d be so tall.” Thranduil laughing loudly at this for a few moments. “You won’t fit inside my house in Hobbiton unless you duck.”

Thranduil, “If you like I shall have one built for you here, with as much land as you like.” You pull away and hold your finger to his nose, his laughter stopping.

You, “That’s not a joke, be careful saying that to a Hobbit, that would have been taken as a proposal."

Thranduil leans in and kisses your nose, "As much land as you want.” And quickly kissed you again, “That is my proposal, as much as you want, grow whatever you like, if you wish we shall stay inside your Hobbit Hole instead of the palace.” You smile and wrap your arms tighter around his neck as he beams at you in return his eyes sparkling as you lean in to kiss his nose again.

You whisper, “Don’t tell the Dwarves."

Thranduil shook his head, purring lowly, "Not a word."

As you crash you lips back into his you felt all his muscles tighten around you at his turn around to lay you on your back, laying on top of you kissing you deeper. Pulling his hair to one side you lower your legs so he can lay flatter against you. Wrapping his legs around him when his hand met your cheek with his thumb down around your bottom lip he gently pressed down. The kiss paused for him to nip your bottom lip causing you to open your mouth more and he snakes his tongue into your mouth twisting it around yours while easing his hand back behind your head lifting it closer to him. All his muscles tensed as his heart beat faster as he tries to force himself against pushing you any farther.

Kissing, just kissing, passionate, hot, sensual kissing, he tells himself silently in his head over and over again, fighting every inch of his pulsing body wanting to be yours completely. To feel your skin against his, to come apart with him again and again, sinking deeper than anyone ever should be allowed into another persons soul, he wanted to be yours.

He almost regained control, pressing his right hand down next to your head flat on the ground as he slowed his kiss, trying to pull himself back together. At least until he felt your hand sliding down his chest over his thick shirt that sent a shiver through him. Past his stomach, then down to his belt. His hand clenched the carpet beneath you as you grabbed his pulsing erection between your legs making him jump a little breaking the kiss as he drew in a shaky breath meeting your eyes, you whispered, "I want to."

In his silence you kissed him deeply feeling him melt into it again. He snaked his left hand down your side, cupped your right butt cheek and squeezed it as he thrusted against you. That action caused you to wrap your fingers in his hair and pulled his head down closer deepening his kiss as you squeezed his erection harder and started stroking it. Through a low moan against your lips he kept grinding on top of you so you would stroke him at the speed he liked as he started kissing you neck, squeezing your butt cheek tighter. Slowly his hands reached back and rubbed your thighs up and down coming back up and snaking up the back of your shirt lifting you up slightly pulling you closer to him as he kept moving his hips.

You used your other hand to unlace his pants and continue to stroke him. His breath hitched as he felt your hand touch his bare skin and he snaked his tongue down you neck and covered it with kisses before he started to play with your ears. Kissing teasing and nibbling as his hand moved to your breasts playing with them and squeezing them gently causing you to let out a quiet chuckle echoed by his.

His pace quickened and you could tell he was going to finish soon. He kissed you on the lips again pressing harder into your grip with every stroke, his right hand still clenching the carpet and twisting it up underneath it as he came undone. He let out a gasp before a shiver then kissed you again. Above you his hips bucked a few more times before he pulled his hand from your shirt, pulled your hand from his pants and tied them back together as he kissed you again. Cupping your cheek again kissing you before staying still trying to slow his breathing.

You, "You enjoyed it?” He chuckled in response before drawing a breath.

Thranduil, “Very much.” Kissing your nose and laughing again as he bites his lip finally able to breathe normally. Softly he nipped your bottom lip, and moving against you again to purr against your ear, “I would very much like to return the favor."

Smiling down at you and your nod he started kissing you again. Moving his lips faster as he started running his fingers from your neck down to your thigh rubbing it again. Between kisses peppering down your neck his hand circled your thigh again easing it  aside then snaked his hand between your legs. Slowly, teasingly he started rubbing you there feeling you heat up again as he kept moving faster. He wouldn’t stop until you came undone four times for him as he kissed you all over. He wanted to keep going but you had to tear his hands away from you and pin him down as he laughed.

Thranduil in a grin up at you objected, "I’m not done yet. I wanted you to have five tonight, and three more in the morning."

You lean in and kiss him again as he struggles to free his wrists from your grasp, "I am exhausted.” Chuckling again. “Bed. Now.” A spark lights up his eyes as he used his legs to flip you over, “Good idea, then I can give you the fifth one and we can sleep."

You let out a small groan as he freed his wrists and lifts you up, grabbing the tray for morning as he gave you a wink and snaked his arm around you and led you to his room where he had to give in to your crushing exhaustion.

Thranduil, “Climb on the bed, I’ll be right there.” he turned and walked to a small desk along the wall and set down the tray and when he turned around you were asleep, with your boots halfway undone and your legs hanging off the bed. He let out a disappointed sigh as he walked over to you, undid your halfway untied boots and set them by the bed before removing his boots and his shirt and lifting you up, pulling back the covers and crawling in with you and curling up and going to sleep. Though he set his internal alarm clock to wake you for the remaining four in the morning, he was determined to make sure you had a great start to the day even if it meant you had to sleep in after.


	3. Chapter 3

Warm breaths eased over your neck between the gentle peppered kisses from the King hoping to lull you awake gently. His own impatience waking him earlier than he intended. A shift of your head welcomed him to continue and slowly he eased you onto your back aiding in stripping you of your layers freeing him to all of you. His goal of another four climaxes was reached with another in sight as you arched at his grip tightening on your hips in his teasing game holding it off just a bit longer while you held one of his pillows over your face and chest hoping to muffle any noise you felt your body still capable of making after his determined urge to push you back to euphoria again. After centuries of dreaming of who you would be, what you would look like he now had you in his grasp and would never let a chance to pleasure or comfort you slip through his fingers. Helplessly you slumped onto your back releasing a whimpered breath at his lips leaving your core stirring both a sting from the overly stimulated nerve center and a calming unclenching of your lower half partially readied to endure another barrage.

Under the pillow he slipped to plant his lips on yours, cupping your cheek humming against your lips feeling the warmth coming off you in your flushed haze drawing his lips from yours over your cheeks. Purring lowly, “We can rest longer if you wish. We ensured the Dwarves’ and Bilbo were slipped sleeping droughts for their ailments after their healing herbs in their baths. They should be asleep for hours yet.”

“You drugged them?”

He chuckled and kissed your cheek again, “We helped them get some well needed rest. What I did not expect was how you would drop off yourself. I left you alone for a moment.”

You shrugged, “It happens. Celeborn’s guards were terrified when I was little, I would run for days then just drop and be out, up to three days once.”

Thranduil chuckled then kissed you on the lips, “Darling, I had no intention of harming your friends, no matter our quarrels. I am pleased you were able to rest though, are you still tired?”

“Little bit, though I really should not spend all day in bed.”

He nodded then eased his arms under you shoulders laying flat over you kissing along your jaw, “Well. I am going to try for a nap.”

Unable to help but smirk at his wrapping around you as his full body weight spread over you making your legs smooth against his, “Right here?”

He nodded against your shoulder, “I found this new lovely pillow. Though it does struggle to remain in place from time to time.”

You rolled your eyes then gripped the covers pulling them higher to cover your shoulders and his head making him chuckle and kiss your jaw again purring, “Draw them higher if you need to. I am perfectly content right here.”

Closing your eyes you let the calming wave coursing through you lull you to sleep under the King your arms circled to smooth across his back and shoulders. Sleep once again lulled you towards a tall glowing figure you were growing to know as your father sharing his life before his turn. A knock on the door however made your fingers start to grip on the skin under them, the edges of your nails pressing into his flesh opened Thranduil’s eyes making him shift hearing the opening of the door into his rooms. Wetting his lips he eased out of your arms and bed, ensuring you were covered in his path to unhook the curtains around his bed on his path to the door where he met with the servants bringing the breakfast he had requested the night before. They set up the meal on the table for him then bowed their heads as they left withholding their grins knowing their new Queen was stirring from her first night in their kingdom.

Your behavior alone with the King and his tolerance for it along with the unthinkable act of sitting on the King’s throne without being killed for it marked his claiming you as his over killing the one who dared to challenge his rule. For him to claim you as his Queen outright would have been appalling to some, however as the guards looked on a knowing passing spark shared in your eyes signaled a deep unquestionable bond between you for all surrounding Elves to see. From what news was passed in your conversation the night before their curiosity and doubts were greatly diminished knowing just who had raised you, stirring a great hope in them that you were behind the clearing of their southern lands marking a possible merger with Lothlorien in one way or another. Joining their distant kin as one hopefully one day at the hope of new heirs for both the Elf Lords’ lines.

When he was alone again Thranduil turned to his bedroom door with a grin easing it open and passing through it with your pack the servants had brought for you so you could change again. Carefully he eased back the curtain saying, “Breakfast and a change of clothes.” He grinned at you setting the bag down by you to sit down watching as you pulled on a fresh change of clothes while bunching your clothes from the night before he tossed into his hamper along the wall with his stained shirt.

Wetting his lips as you rose to your feet wiggling into your fresh pair of panties and pants he stood as you asked while claiming your fresh under vest to pull on, “Did you sleep well?”

He nodded on his path to his closet, dropping his pants along the way, “Yes. Did you? The servants seemed to startle you awake.”

You nodded, “I keep having these dreams about my father.”

Thranduil chuckled pulling on a fresh pair of pants and leaned against the doorframe watching you ease a fresh shirt on over your head, “Celeborn is not far from these lands he could be here in a manner of days if you wished to send for him right away.”

His eyes locked with yours and you said, “I meant my birthfather.”

Pausing for a moment he nodded then wet his lips asking as he pulled a fresh shirt on over his head and eased his arms through the loose sleeves. “Oh. Did you wish to speak about them?”

“It, is hard to explain. I have only learned about him in my dreams. It is hard to say if it is true or something my mind has created for me.”

He nodded again moving closer to kiss your lips sweetly cupping your lips as he did, “If you ever wish to speak about him with me I welcome it.”

You wet your lips then asked making his brow rise at your curious expression, “And if you learned I came from a, less than appealing line?”

He grinned then purred back, “Darling, you were raised by Lord Celeborn, whoever fathered you matters little and I give you my word my people will not wish to investigate past the Lord of Lothlorien’s parentage.” His thumb stroked your cheek and he claimed another kiss from you, “Please do not be concerned. Your demeanor and disposition is more of a topic of possible concern. I will warn you, there is already a firm number of those in these lands already naming you their Queen.” You raised a brow and he kissed your lips again, “Do not worry, the Dwarves will not be informed until later of our bond when it is official and we have gained Celeborn’s blessing. I am certain it should not take much, we have known one another, him for nearly my entire life. He knows I would devote my self to your every happiness.”

“You do have a son.”

He grinned guiding you to the waiting breakfast, “Who has seen to our breakfast. Legolas was greatly amused by our meeting yesterday I am certain you will get along famously.”

Again he cupped your cheek to claim another kiss, “Eat. We will settle the rest in time.”

.

By lunch the pleasantly rested Dwarves awoke and were grateful to learn that that next breakfast would mark your departure to head off to Erebor, meaning Thranduil had just one more night with you to himself before he had to share your attentions again. Atop the ledge you peered through the door into the mountain and wet your lips again. Bilbo steadily crept behind you peering into the treasure hoard as you moved farther down the hall in the darkness towards the low hum in the distance. As soon as those golden eyes hit you all his malice and contempt for other creatures melted away leaving the giant Dragon a purring mass of scales lowering his head to you allowing you to climb onto his snout. Before Bilbo could say anything you had whispered something and he made for the front gate, opening then passing through it in a frenzied trot then leapt into the sky adjusting his wings to the wind.

In the distance all that could be heard were the shouts of those in Laketown, all stunned at the lack of an attack while Thranduil softly whispered your name seeing your shimmering curls billowing on the breeze behind you. Again in the doorway Bilbo fell muttering between pants about your decided plan leaving the Dwarves gaping into the distance wondering just what you had intended all along. Through the mountain they passed sealing it while Thranduil listlessly sat staring at the ground until an Elven set of horns sounded in the distance at sunrise in the preplanned march for the trail to the Black Gates.

Instantly his mouth went dry and his stomach dropped knowing he would have to inform your father that not only had you gone off alone but had done so atop a fire drake. Fumbling to his feet he tried and failed to swallow then made his way in a defeated path  straight to the gates meeting up with his forces that had marched to the mountain the night before. Though the reunion was cut short at the sound of the earth splitting open freeing a swarm of orc into the open field. Smugly they raced towards the readying Elves and Dwarven forces only to freeze at the earth trembling roar coming from over Laketown. Within an instant flames erupted from Smaug’s lips in his circling path over the orcs easily ending the brunt of their forces in a single breath and in his inhale an ordered wave of arrows ended the remainder through Smaug’s snarl up at the signaling banners from above on Raven hill.

Another burst of wind later the Elves below caught your flailing braid signaled your place behind his head holding on and giving him orders to race towards the peak. Flames grew in the distance as the frozen river now split and flowed over the reborn falls down the cliffs that carried the dying screams of the orcs and bats from Gundabad with it. Silently readied for anything the forces below watched as Smaug flew back again after circling the peak with another mighty roar sounding his path to land before the readying armies. Shifting his wings he lowered gingerly to the ground, no longer bright red but pulsing white with all form receding into a whisp of light wreathing around you as you lowered to the ground.

On your feet you wobbled and took a couple steps only to let out a large yawn through Celeborn’s approach to you. In one go your eyes drooped as your knees buckled signaling the Lord’s crouch to cradle you in his arms raising you to his chest peppering kisses across your face as you drifted off to a deep sleep. Stunned to silence the Dwarves merely watched as Thorin guided the Lord and his great defender into the mountain. Not caring if you would release the winged beast again or not or inquiring as to what you had done off alone in lands only the Valar knew you had wandered to. Simply wishing to see you safely to bed knowing you would share your tale when you had awoken.

…

Those cursed gates grew closer by the minute as did the low humming of that same voice haunting your dreams. Somehow between Erebor and then you found yourself welcomed into the cursed lands where those below were forbidden from harming you and the beast you rode in on. Flaming pools bubbled around you as you stood atop the ledge hearing his steady pleas. “My child, I am so weary. Only you can end this.” Tears pooled in your eyes as his shadow formed hand cradled your cheek with those burning eyes lingering on yours, “Please.” In your outstretched hand was the burning ring that feel down into the lava below.

Where some might expect a collapsing city or darkened creatures fleeing into the night an eruption of light grew at your severing the link between you diminishing the creatures in those lands, including Mairon, while the darkened kingdom to ripple back into its former glory. All honey colored stones shining in the rising sun as the river in the distance you flew away from and took in its splendor as you did. On the healing breeze soaring through the changed city you caught his glowing figure wreathed in light fading on that same breeze with a smile and a wave freeing you to your adventures ahead without the weight of him on you and your future.

…

 


End file.
